


Simply Stupid

by capncosmo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya misunderstands.  Yuuri is not very forgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Well, _someone_ was getting a clipboard to the back of the head. For [Mariko's Super Hero Time Kiss Meme](http://mariko-azrael.livejournal.com/762118.html).

"Ow!" Tatsuya yelped, leaning forward and bringing his hands up to the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Yuuri simply slammed the clipboard she'd used to smack him on the low table. "Like you don't know. What's *this* supposed to be?" She motioned to the 8 page letter Tatsuya had written earlier.

"I--" He couldn't even finish the sentence before Yuuri leant down to be eye-level with him.

"KISS, Tatsuya," she said as if instructing a small child.

"Kiss?" he repeated, confused. She didn't say anything else, but he wasn't about to disobey her, especially seeing as she was in a bad mood. He leant in--

"Idiot!" she yelled, smacking him again. Now he was just confused. "K-I-S-S. Keep It Simple, Stupid!" She stood and started to storm off. "Redo it!"

"Yuuri!" he said plaintively, but she had already slammed her door behind her.

He let out a frustrated sigh. At least the others hadn't--

"Tatsuya-san, you'll never guess what we found at the supermarket!" He looked up to see Sion bounding towards him, Domon and Ayase not far behind.

"You are the biggest loser in the world, man."

"Thanks, Domon."


End file.
